Bring Me The Horizon
by SquishyCool
Summary: Sam is watching the sunset alone, but she won't be alone for long. Short Spam fluff.


**A/N: **Finally, I bring to you… Spam fluff! =] Yeah, I have other stories I'm working on that probably should've come before this, but I just had the urge to write this today, so yeah. And I'm aware the title is the name of a band – there's no relation between the two, though. I just thought it'd be a cool title. Review if you read please!

* * *

**Bring Me The Horizon**

Sam sat on the rooftop of the large Bushwell apartment building, her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and kept her eyes focused on the orange horizon, which she could just barely see over the Seattle skyline. More colors appeared, turning the horizon of the sky an orange with red and purple tints. Sam's head raced with her thoughts from the day, but somehow, just sitting here made her feel better. The light breeze that floated over the tops of all the buildings blew through her blonde curls. She closed her eyes, focusing on inhaling and exhaling.

"Hey, Sam."

She was jerked from her thoughts by a voice coming from the stairway. She heard the door close and footsteps approaching her. She sighed to herself and turned around. Her frustration with being interrupted disappeared, however, when she saw it was Spencer. A small smile tugged at one corner of her lips.

"Hey, Spence."

He slowly sat down next to her on the rooftop, looking at her a moment before looking out at the setting sun on the horizon. "What're you doing up here?"

Sam shrugged. "Thinking…"

He nodded, seeming to understand. There was silence between them for a few moments, only the sounds of the bustling city below and the light breeze around them. They both gazed out at the horizon, relaxing.

Finally, Sam broke the silence, turning to look at Spencer. "What're _you_ doing up here?"

He turned to her and smiled, shrugging. "Just thought I'd come find you. I was getting lonely. When do you think Carly and Freddie will be back?"

She shrugged. "No idea. Knowing him, he's probably held her up looking at all the electronics and crap."

He chuckled. Carly and Freddie had gone to a couple of tech stores in search of things they needed for iCarly. Sam had opted not to go, though, choosing instead to stay behind, wanting to relax from her stressful day.

"So why didn't you go with them? I bet there are plenty of opportunities you're missing out on to make fun of Freddie and all his nerdiness," Spencer asked.

"Eh," Sam muttered. "I just didn't feel like it this time. I dunno, I've had kind of a stressful day… The kind of day that a ham sandwich can't even fix."

Spencer's eyebrows rose. "That bad, huh? What's going on?"

"My mom…"

Neither of them said anything else, knowing they didn't have to. Spencer knew Sam's situation with her mom, and knew it must be hard. And Sam knew she didn't have to explain everything… some things were too obvious.

Spencer squinted against the sky, watching as the sun slowly disappeared behind some unknown wall of earth. The colors it was leaving behind were brilliant now, but they were about to disappear to make way for the stars and the dark sky.

"You staying here tonight?" he finally asked, turning his head to look back at Sam, whose eyes were focused on the horizon.

"Yeah, probably. No reason to go home now… I don't really wanna deal with it," she answered, looking back at him from the corner of her eye, her chin rested on her knees again.

He nodded. He was glad she knew she didn't have to ask permission to stay, and that she always had somewhere to get away at the Shay loft. He knew it was better to just get away sometimes – that was what art was for him. It was always his escape. Sam didn't have anything like that, though. She wasn't confident in her talents, and could never find anything she truly loved… besides food, and being at the Shay loft.

Spencer didn't know just how much she enjoyed being there, though.

"Doesn't it look like the sky's bleeding or something?" she suddenly said quietly, her eyes still trained on the colored sky, observing it.

Spencer looked in the same direction. "Hm," he made a sound in his throat to express his interest. "It does…"

There were bright red streaks in the orange and purple of the horizon, something neither of them had ever noticed.

"Y'know, this is like, the only thing that calms me down," Sam said. "It's like, I can just think on my own up here, and looking at that – " she nodded towards the horizon. " – makes me feel not so alone… Like, you never know what's beyond that horizon, or who's thinking the same things you are, or if people on the other side of that can see those red streaks and stuff."

Spencer nodded in understanding, turning his head to gaze at Sam. He smirked. "You're never alone, Sam."

Sam's eyes averted downward, away from him. "Yeah…"

"You've always got Carly, you know, and me, and even Freddie. And I know it feels like everyone's given up on you sometimes, like no one really understands… but me and Carls… we'll never give up on you. And we'll always understand, even if we really don't. If that makes sense…"

With a tired sigh, Sam nodded. "I know…"

_You're probably the only person I've met yet who actually feels like me and understands me, though,_ she thought to herself.

The sun was almost completely gone now, the colors leaving with it. The sky was darkening, and a few stars were already visible, shining brighter than any others. Gazing up, Sam wished she could be one of those stars – shining brighter, for once.

"You look beautiful right now," Spencer whispered softly, almost under his breath.

Sam, startled, turned and looked at him, her eyes full of questions. She squinted a little, then let a little half-smile appear on her lips. "Thanks…"

He nodded. "I want to tell you that all the time, but I always just keep it to myself…"

Her eyes averted again, looking off to the ground instead. Her heart was beating rapidly, yet she was somehow still completely relaxed. Being around Spencer tended to do that to her.

They were silent for another several awkward moments. Sam looked back to the sky, finally breaking the silence by mumbling, "The sunset is so amazing…"

But her voice trailed off when, suddenly, Spencer took her chin in his hand carefully and lifted her head up, leaning in to her. She closed her eyes on instinct, her breath catching in her throat. He closed his eyes as well, and softly placed his lips on hers, kissing her for just a few moments. While their eyes were closed and their lips were placed together, the sun finally set, taking all its colors with it, and the darkened sky took over.

When they finally parted, they opened their eyes, blue meeting brown, and Spencer gave her a small smile. She smiled back, her eyes glowing in the light from the city.

Almost breathlessly, he whispered, "The sunset's got nothing on you."

**einde.**


End file.
